¿Por qué?
by mish1
Summary: Porque en una guerra siempre se pierde... Capítulo único.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling

**¿Por qué?**

La luz del día se apagaba. La luz de un día que más había sido noche. Finalmente la penumbra que lo había envuelto en los corazones de la gente cobraba forma física, real en las leyes de la naturaleza y no producida en sus almas como lo había sido durante las horas e incluso días antes. En almas desoladas atrapadas en medio de una guerra, de un desastre, de un choque de odios, de diferencias, de temores; que no habían sido capaces de hallar otra salida sino esta desolación. Que lo había barrido todo. Parajes devastados, quemados, destrozados, restos de lo que habían sido hogares de familias que no habían buscado eso, que simplemente existían como buenamente podían, sin perjudicar a nadie, y que se habían visto arrastradas sin capacidad de elegir por aquel odio y aquel terror, aquella batalla que no había sorprendido realmente a los implicados pero sí a los inocentes. Cuerpos en las aceras, calcinados, destrozados. Se oían algunos gemidos, algún lloro, de entre los que habían logrado sobrevivir. Pero ella ya no era capaz de llorar más, ya no era capaz de sentir más, agotadas ya sus lágrimas, su furia, su dolor, sólo el sentimiento de impotencia, y de avanzar a pesar de todo en ese estado sonámbulo de deambular por las olas de un sueño que no es sueño real, sino pesadilla. Su silueta era la de una chica alta, delgada, avanzando cansinamente, cada paso un esfuerzo. Una figura de aspecto frágil que, en contraposición, transmitía sensación de fortaleza. Sin embargo, su siempre vivo fuego interior había extinguido ahora sus llamas, incapaz de calentar nada más, enfriado por el mismo frío que se iba adueñando cada vez más del lugar mientras las sombras recuperaban sus dominios. Sus ojos, antes de un profundo verde, se veían apagados, cansados y tristes de haber visto demasiado, presenciado tanto dolor. ¿ Para qué todo esto? Su mano derecha apretaba el lado izquierdo de su cintura, mientras seguía avanzando a duras penas. Su cabello desordenado, fuego sin brillo, sin brisa ni viento que acariciase y trajera alguna clase de alivio. Ella era de los que habían conocido aquella guerra; sus causas, sus orígenes. Ella luchó en ella para evitar un terrible mal, apoyada en unas firmes creencias, convicciones que sabía las correctas, por lo que había de defender, por lo justo. Sabía, le habían enseñado, de lo inevitable, de lo que había de venir. No dudó. Creyó. Y ya había acabado. Lo sabía. Lo sentía. Pero lo cierto es que en ese instante el interés por el desenlace no ocupaba su mente. Sólo la abarcaba la visión de los que se vieron implicados en medio de todo sin buscarlo, sin conocimiento, sufriendo por lo que que había irrumpido en sus vidas cambiándolas para siempre. Y también aquellos, los que habían participado activamente, que habían caído junto a ella, exhalando su último suspiro por lo que ellos creían. Esa valentía, ese arrojo, ese sentimiento de luchar por lo que era correcto... ¿Y a qué les había llevado? A la muerte, a marcharse y a dejarla sola, desgarrada y desvalida. ¿Y si habían ganado? ¿Y si habían perdido? Ahora ya qué más daba, qué importaba... Los que habían quedado para siempre destrozados, ¿quién los compensaría? ¿Quién les iba a decir que todo había sido por su bien mirándolos a la cara? Después de todo una guerra siempre es una guerra. En una guerra siempre se pierde, ahora lo sabía. No valían para ella idealismos románticos. Una vida rota es una vida rota, haya sido por lo que haya sido, y eso nada lo cambia. Se sentía mal Se sentía cansada. Hastiada de todo. Habría quienes mirarían hacia delante en esperanza, en alegría de un nuevo futuro, olvidando y dejando todo atrás hacia un nuevo amanecer, si es que habían ganado. Pero no ella. No ya. Una fina línea de sangre bajó de la comisura de sus labios. Había visto ya suficiente y no ansiaba más, ya sólo podía percibir el presente, el momento. Y preguntarse si todo podría haber sido diferente. Si habría podido haberse evitado algo así. Haberlo intentado todo, cualquier cosa, con tal de evitar aquello. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué habían tenido que llegar a esto? ¿Por qué no se había hallado otro camino? ¿Se habían esforzado realmente en buscarlo o se habían limitado a seguir la línea de los acontecimientos tal como iban llegando, resignándose a lo que había de llegar y preparándose para hacer frente a lo que se veía inminente una vez estallara ? Tenía que haber habido algo. De seguro tenía que haberlo habido, algo más que hacer...

Deteniéndose en su camino sin rumbo, alzó la mirada. Se distinguía una silueta sentada, apoyada en una pared medio derruida. Sus ropajes negros estaban teñidos de sangre. No necesitó una segunda mirada. Reconoció perfectamente ese cabello fino y rubio, siempre tan pulcramente peinado, que ahora caía despeinado y descuidado cayéndole de cualquier manera sobre la frente. Sabía que tras aquellos ojos cerrados se hallaban esas pupilas de extraño gris capaces de mostrar tanta frialdad y tanta arrogancia, ese rostro afilado siempre orgulloso. Esa palidez que ahora lo era más que nunca. Observó en silencio cómo esos ojos se abrían poco a poco sin mirar a ningún punto en concreto. Ya no había frío en ellos. Percibió el mismo vacío que la embargaba a ella. Y comprendió que él también había decidido rendirse y abandonarse al descanso del que no espera ya nada más. La sangre manchaba el suelo, una mano cubría sin fuerzas el pecho que debía producirle dolor, parecía que no podía respirar con facilidad. Lo continuó observando durante un buen rato en silencio, hasta que se decidió a avanzar lentamente hacia donde él se encontraba. Él alzó la mirada reconociéndola mientras ella se sentaba cansinamente a su lado. Enseguida apartó la vista sin interés. Mirando al frente sin ver, las fuerzas se esfumaban poco a poco en el silencio de los dos. Dos representantes de los dos bandos contrarios que se habían enfrentado entre sí en una guerra que sabían ya terminaba sin que eso pareciera significar nada para ellos.

Finalmente la muchacha giró la cabeza en su último intento de hallar una respuesta, sin esperar realmente a ser respondida, sintiendo la necesidad de expresar en voz alta aquella inquietud que la embargaba.

-¿Por qué?

Él giró la cabeza, sorprendido, interrumpido de golpe en su ensoñación, y la observó con genuino desconcierto en sus grises ojos.

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué llegar a esto?

El muchacho guardó silencio evaluándola con la mirada, dejando que su mente recogiera la pregunta.

-Dime... -Volvió a insistir ella.- Tú... ¿por qué elegiste este camino?

El rubio la observó con incredulidad y entonces, súbitamente, apoyando la frente en una mano y, alzando en rostro hacia el cielo, irrumpió a reír todo lo que le permitieron sus debilitados pulmones. La pelirroja lo miró molesta, no sabiendo cómo reaccionar ante tan inesperada reacción.

Al poco rato, él cesó en su dolorosa risa y, recuperando con esfuerzo el aliento, miró a esa muchacha sentada a su lado. Esa Weasley, esa Griffindor. Entonces fue él el que la miró molesto, repentinamente furioso.

-¿Ahora? ¿Ahora vienen las preguntas? Ahora te interesa saber? Ahora ya es tarde para preocuparse por esas cosas... Ahora ya es tarde... -Repitió arrastrando las palabras con tono resentido.

Ella bajó la mirada, sintiéndose de repente avergonzada sin saber muy bien por qué.

El silencio rodeó definitivamente todo el lugar. La noche lo cubrió todo con su manto, hacia un nuevo mañana que muchos ya no llegarían a ver.

Quizá, si se hubieran hecho preguntas antes, se habrían podido cambiar muchas cosas.

**Fin**


End file.
